Keirina Balaur
Keirina's Journal The Life of a Gypsy Born into a band of gypsies in Autumn City, Keirina grew up in protest of her culture’s traditions and expectations of arranged marriage; the ideals of a woman fluent in cooking, cleaning and bending to her husband’s every whim was a tradition lost on her. Though determined not to be married off at a young age, her parents saw fit to quell the rebellion in her heart; Keirina was married to Stephanus Au'Paxus, a wealthy member of the Patrician's Collective from Larkenvale. Keirina, wanting no part in her new life of sexual servitude, stole a large amount of wealth from Stephanus and used it to board a merchant vessel leaving Autumn City. The trade cog belonged to Ronald Mugsby, and though he was hesitant to accept a female on his ship (and a gypsy no less), the color of her coin persuaded him otherwise. On the dawn of March 23rd, 1007, Keirina saw the land of her birth for the last time. Keirina had paid Ron a very handsome sum of sovereigns. Because of this, she was not required to work during the voyage. Keirina had other plans; determined to prove herself to Ronald (and possibly herself), Keirina toiled for the entire sojourn. Though she struggled to keep up with the seasoned sailors, she eventually found her rhythm and grew to appreciate the life of a working man on the sea. The final destination of the voyage was Lindala: wine trade from Arn was common with the High Elves, as they were not shy about their love of wine. Ronald, being a wine trader, had been running this route for decades. He personally owned a vineyard in southern Oden and another near Opal Shore. The voyage from Autumn City to Arkrest took 3 days time; from Arkrest to Lindala through the King's Road, another week and a half. Over the course of the voyage, Ron and Keirina had formed a rather strong bond. He had taught her to read and write, to speak like a lady and swear like a sailor, and to love people for who they were. When they reached Lindala, Ron gave Keirina to the charge of Havvel of Lindala. She would stay as his employee at the Crimson Keg for six years. The Call of the Darkmoon In the late spring of 1013 of the Fourth Age, Lindala saw the threat of Frogock the Rock, a orcish chieftain with an army 30,000 strong. Though the city held against the attack, Keirina knew that her veil of safety could not last. That is when she met the Wolfeater. In September of the same year the city saw host to the fledgling Darkmoon Second Legion, Gildorian soldiers, and Valrosian mercenaries sent to help quell the Orc uprising. Sinthaster, the Darkmoon captain, became a regular at the Crimson Keg during his time in Lindala between battles. Though initially Keirina found the captain of a distasteful sort, she found something worthwhile in his drunken ramblings. Though there would be a cost, these "Darkmoon" held the promise of something greater. After some time and many a night of rowdy banter, Keirina agreed to follow Sinthaster and join the Darkmoon Saints. Category:Biographies Category:Darkmoon Saint Category:Recruit Category:Disciple Category:Journeyman Category:Herald Category:Sojourner